


Gleetalia

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Appearance from New Directions and The Warblers, England/ france frenemies, High School AU, M/M, Sort of based on the TV show Glee but not really, They're just in a glee club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allied Forces Academy (AFA) Glee club need another member!! But will they find one? And can the members overcome relationship woes before it is two late? Who knows. They're high schoolers after all......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuu yeah. I wrote this sort of as a farewell present. I will be back in about two weeks. Yayyyy for growing up (sarcasm)

"You're going to need a twelfth member."

"What??" Tino shouted and the principal adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. I'm sorry. You're going to have to find a twelfth member if you want to be able to compete in the....regionals...sectionals...? Oh well. Whatever competition it was."

"This is ridiculous. Do you know how hard they've worked??"

"Yes, Tino. But I don't make the rules." He pulled out a book from a drawer under his desk and slid it over to Tino. "Here's the rules. Read them carefully."

Tino let out an exasperated sigh and stormed out of the room and down the hall to the choir room. He marched through the door and took a few deep breaths before turning to his students.

His lead singer, Arthur stood up. "Mister Tino? What's wrong? Did the principal give you permission to let us sing in regionals?"

Tino shook his head. "We need an twelfth member..."

"What?? I thought the requirement was at least TEN members!! That's what you told us!!" Arthur shouted.

Tino sighed. "It was when I was in show choir. I'm sorry guys. But don't think of this as the end! It's not. We will find a twelfth member and you guys will compete and kick butt."

Arthur crossed his arms. "That's bullshit."

"Arthur. Language."

A freshman girl with long, brown ponytails tied with red ribbons stood up. "Um...he has a point.... Even if we do find a twelfth member, it would be almost impossible to get them prepared in time for the competition. I mean, it's only in one week..... And we've been preparing for a couple months."

"Thank you, Michelle. The only option for us now is to give up from the competition and disbanded this club. I will go solo, because I am obviously better than all of you."

A boy with a stray curl stood up in the back. "Oh HELL no, Kirkland. You are not better than all of us, you piece of shit!!!!" He started running towards Arthur, but was held back by his brother and another girl with long, brown hair.

After that, all the students began voicing their opinions and the whole room turned to chaos.

"Guys!! Calm down!!" Tino said, trying to settle them down. He was beginning to get frustrated. When Lovino started cussing everyone out, that was the last straw. "ENOUGH!!!!!" He yelled, shocking the kids. They had never heard him shout before. At least not when he was angry. He shouted directions to them all the time when they were on stage.

Tino leaned against the piano and ran his fingers through his blonde hair and adjusted his little white hat. "Okay. Here's the plan. I'm going to set up an audition list. Just like the one I used to get you all in here. We will hold auditions in the auditorium after school tomorrow and we will select one...or more students to join."

Arthur nodded. "I think that is a brilliant plan. I demand that I help with the judging."

"Only if you don't yell insults at anyone."

Arthur scowled. "Only if they don't suck."

"Arthur."

"Okay. Fine. No insults. Got it."

***************

When Tino got home he flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. Teaching history was pretty draining in itself, but teaching both history AND Glee club took all of his energy. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead and he smiled.

"Hi Berwald." He giggled, sitting up and pulling his husband into a hug. "Where's Peter?"

"Friend's house." He said, walking around the couch to sit next to Tino, who rested his head on Berwald's chest. "How was school?"

Tino sighed. "Exhausting."

Berwald chuckled. "That's nothin' new."

"Yeah. But apparently we don't have enough members in Glee club to compete. It makes me feel awful. They worked so so hard. I put up an audition list, so I really hope at least one other person is willing to join."

"Don't worry. I'm sure anyone will want to join a club with such a cute teacher." Berwald said, resting his chin on Tino's head.

Tino giggled. "I'm too old for them."

"You're only twenty four."

"Yep. Still too old for them. Plus, my heart already belongs to you."

Berwald smiled and blushed. "Good. My heart belongs to you too."

Tino closed his eyes and nuzzled into Berwald. "Mmm....love you."

Berwald took off Tino's hat and stroked his hair, gently. "Love ya too."

"Mmm hm..." Tino muttered and dozed off.

Berwald kissed his cheek and let Tino sleep on him. He began to doze off too, until Peter burst through the door, jolting both of them awake.

"Papa!! Daddy!!! I'm home!!!"

"We noticed." Berwald muttered.

Tino jumped up and ran over to Peter and pulled him into a hug. "Hi honey!! How was school?"

Peter giggled. "It was boring, but some kid fell off a swing and got a rock stuck in his head and had to go to the hospital and there was blood gushing everyw-"

"Ew! I don't need to know the details." Tino said, making a face.

"Sorry. What's for dinner?"

Tino looked at the clock. 7:14. "Crap...."

"I'll go order the pizzas!!!" Peter said, skipping away.

"Ahhh...I did it again." Tino said, putting his head in his hands. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too cute." Berwald said, pulling him into a hug.

Tino blushed and giggled. "O-okay. Fine. You can get away with it this time....but next time you'll be in trouble if you don't wake me up in time for me to make dinner." He wiggled his finger at Berwald, pretending to be angry.

Berwald laughed. "I know, I know."

Tino pulled out of the hug, then stood on his tiptoes to kiss his husband. "I should go make sure Peter doesn't order a horrible pizza."

His life was great. The only not great thing was the problem which was getting a twelfth member. But he could do it.

Right?

***************

"This is RIDICULOUS!!! Nobody has signed up!!!" Arthur yelled. "It's been two days since it was put up!!!! Nobody in this damn school has any appreciation for the art of singing."

"Arthur. Calm down. We'll find someone in time for the competition." Tino said, trying to calm the boy down.

Lovino's little brother, Feliciano piped up. "Ve...He has a point. How are we going to find someone in time?" He said and other students nodded in agreement.

"We'll find one, guys. For now just practice the songs and dances." Tino sighed, frustrated.

Arthur huffed. "Well, even if we can't do this competition, we can get better for the next competition. Okay! Get off your lazy asses!! We have to run this!!" He said, clapping his hands together. The students got in their formations, some grumbling, but not complaining. Arthur could be horrifying if you complained about anything to do with the glee club. Or music in general.

*****************

Arthur was rummaging through the gym lockers after all the after school clubs and sports games were over. His tennis shoes, notebooks, and sheet music kept going missing, and it always seemed to be his brother's jock friends who were behind it. They almost always hid them in the boys locker room. One time they ripped out all the pages of his notebooks and threw them all over the choir room. Another time they were in the girl's locker room. After that, they got caught and were scolded by the principal, so they returned to their old ways of hiding them in the boy's locker room.

Arthur sighed in frustration. He had looked through all of the normal hiding places and had no luck.

"God dammit. I swear if they got Chloe to hide it in the girl's locker room, I will rain hell upon them." Arthur muttered.

Tears sprung to his eyes and Arthur blinked back hard, trying to stop them. He wouldn't let them get the best of him. Even when nobody was around. He took a deep breath and walked by his tiny gym locker, which he kept his stupid gym clothes for his required weights class, which he hated with a passion. It was easy to tell which one was his, seeing as gay slurs were written all over it. It seemed almost every boy who ever used the locker room signed the word FAG on his locker. He walked over to his brother's locker and peeked in through the little holes. No such luck.

He was about to search in the showers to see if they had thrown it in there and destroyed them with drenching them with water and jumping on them to ruin them completely. It had happened more than once and Arthur was hoping and praying that it didn't happen this time. He hated wasting his money on new notebooks. And shoes. And the sheet music.

He froze when he heard the door to the locker room open. He scurried to the back of the locker room and slid under a bench, gagging on the smell of a pair of sweaty socks that were also under there.

Arthur hoped and prayed that whoever just came in was only going to drop something off and leave. Arthur cursed under his breath when he heard the shower turn on.

'Who the fuck is in here? The others left around fifteen minutes ago....' Arthur thought.

Arthur started sliding on his stomach towards the door, cringing. Who knew what kinds of diseases were on the locker room floor. He stopped in his tracks when he heard singing coming from the shower area. It wasn't just singing. It was GOOD singing. And Arthur knew good singing. I mean, he listened to his voice every day. Heh heh.

But anyways, the lyrics of what sounded like 'One Day More' from Les Misérables in what sounded like French (which won points for whoever the singer was in Arthur's mind, due to the fact that Les Misérables was set in France) rang out through the locker room. Arthur's jaw dropped. He HAD to get that boy into the Glee club. He would fit the missing twelfth person slot so well.

But if he wanted to get an athlete of some sort into the Glee club, he would have to use drastic measures. Aka blackmail. He was experienced in it. Sort of. He had sort of bribed Feliciano into the club by offering him a few candy bars. Which was technically bribery....but still. Experience is experience. Arthur snuck over to the bench where the boy's clothes were and snatched them up and ran back to his original hiding place under the bench. He snickered as the boy came out of the showers, still singing softly, then noticing that his clothes were missing. He looked under the bench they were on.

When he looked back up, Arthur was standing in front of him, smirking.

"I have hidden your clothes and unless you do what I tell you to, then you are never getting them back." Arthur stated.

The boy looked very confused. "....um....if it's sex you want, I'll do it willingly without you stealing my clothes."

"What??! Sex...?? No!!"

The boy shrugged. "That's what people normally want from me."

"What??!! Gross!!! I was just going to demand you join the Glee club." Arthur said, making a face.

"Oh....the Glee club? The one that everyone makes fun of and call gay?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes. That's the one. But it's not gay!!! It's really cool!!! We get to do fun songs and competitions!"

"Sorry, amour. I would join, but I would like to have people want to have sex with me. Your club is like a sexual repellant."

"Is....sex...all you care about?"

"....I'm guessing you've never had sex."

Arthur's face turned bright red and he immediately regretted talking to this boy. "I-I um...that's n-none of your business."

The boy chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Listen here, asshole!!! You have a talent in singing!!!! You shouldn't just waste your talent away because you want to get....laid!! People like you make me SICK!!" Arthur said, tears brimming in his eyes. "You know what?? Fuck you. I don't care. I'll find a different person." He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran out of the locker room.

"Wait! I-" The boy started, but Arthur was already gone. "Ah. Dammit."

***************

The next day during Glee club, Arthur was in an even worse mood than usual, frightening the other kids. They were scared of him when he was in his normal grumpy mood. But they were horrified when he was in a horrible mood.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Tino asked, walking in.

"Nothing. Fuck off."

"Language, Arthur."

Arthur grumbled and turned into a corner, away from the rest of the students.

Tino sighed. "Well, anyways. Today is going to be a free sing. You can choose whatever song you want and sing it in front of all of us. You can even do duets. But all of you need to sing at least one song. Okay. I'll give you five minutes to choose your song, then I'll take a volunteer to go first."

The students began writing in their notebooks or talking to the person next to them. As the students were working, Tino walked over to Arthur.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" He said, sitting across from Arthur.

Arthur tried turning away from Tino, but Tino turned him back towards him. Arthur glared at him. "Nothing."

Tino huffed. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"Language." Arthur muttered.

"I'm a grown up. I can cuss if I want. This is my club. What. Is. Wrong?"

Arthur looked at the ground.

"You're not being bullied again are you?"

"I'm always being bullied."

Tino furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a Belgian girl with short, wavy dirty blonde hair.

"Um...Mister T? Are we going to start?"

Tino smiled at her. "Yes, Emma. Give me a second."

She nodded and ran back to the others.

Tino looked back at Arthur. "Talk to me after class."

Arthur huffed. "Whatever."

Tino stood up and clapped his hands together. "Okay! Who's going first?"

The others looked around at each other, confused.

Feliciano, a cute little Italian freshman with a little stray curl like his older brother, Lovino's raised his hand. "Um...Mister Tino?"

"Yes, Feliciano? Do you want to go?"

"Um....not yet...but doesn't Arthur usually go first?"

Tino sighed. "I don't think Arthur is up for it righ-"

"No. I'll go. I won't let them down. Plus, my performances give them a chance to better their game to try to beat me. Although it never happens." Arthur said, standing up.

Tino rolled his eyes. "Okay Arthur. But remember that everyone has a wonderful voice. Not just you."

"Whatever." Arthur said, then whispered into each of the band member's ears and straightened up, returning to the front of the room. "I'll be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from the musical, 'Funny Girl'." The other kids looked at each other, nervously. That was the song he always sang when he was really angry at someone. They all hoped it wasn't them.

Arthur snapped and the band started playing the upbeat intro.

"DON'T tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the Sun's a ball of butter." Arthur sang angrily. All his anger focused towards that stupid French....frog!! That's what he was!!! All the stupid frog-eating, snail-fucking, French bastards were so bloody idiotic!!! He didn't even realize that he was screaming the last few words until he looked at all the frightened faces in front of him.

"Um....Arthur... How about you step outside and take a break." Tino said, standing up and putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur nodded and turned towards the door. Unfortunately, the person standing in the doorway was the exact person who all of his anger was being directed at.

"YOU!!!" Arthur screamed, pointing at the boy. "How DARE you show your frog face here after how rude you were to me last night!!!"

The boy paled and slowly backed away as Arthur stormed towards him.

"W-wait! N-no! I just want to apologize for how I was acting las-"

"I don't want apologies!! Get out!!"

Tino grabbed Arthur's arms and held him back. Despite his size, Tino was actually quite strong. Which his husband especially appreciated in bed. Heh heh heh. Just kidding. Anyways. Back to the story. "Arthur!! No! Stop!! Calm down!! Deep breaths."

Arthur squirmed, trying to get out of Tino's arms, but just gave up after a while. He took a deep breath and stood still, still glaring at the frightened boy.

"There you go, Arthur. Now how about you hear out what he has to say."

"Fine. Just let me go." Arthur grunted. Tino hesitantly released him.

Arthur crossed his arms and stuck out his hip. "You have ten seconds."

"I....uh....can I talk to you privately in the hall...?"

"Why? So you can MOLEST me?"

"I'm not just a molester you tea sipping idiot!!!!!" The boy shouted.

"Well you know WHA-"

"Okay boys! Go talk this out in the hallway. With words. No hitting!" Tino said, pushing them both out of the classroom and shutting the door. God. Sometimes high schoolers could be more immature than his eleven year old son.

Arthur glared at the boy and turned to walk down the other way.

"Wait! If you're going to act like such a dick, no wonder no one wants to join your stupid Glee club!!" The boy shouted.

Arthur turned on his heel and stormed towards him. "How DARE you!!! I am not a dick, thank you very much, you cock-sucking frog face!!" He jumped on the French boy and the punches started flying.

After about five minutes, they wore themselves out and collapsed on the floor next to each other, panting and wiping blood from the corner of their mouths and nursing forming bruises.

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to apologize for the way I was acting last night. I thought about what you said....and I realized that I was being extremely selfish..." The boy said softly, rubbing his eye.

"True. You were awful."

"Let me finish. I'm sorry. Even though it IS partially your fault."

"What??? It's not my fault!"

"You were the one to steal my clothes in the first place."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest. Then blood dripped out of his nose. Both boys stared at each other, then started giggling, then full-out laughing when blood started gushing from the other boy's nose as well.

"We look awful." Arthur gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Oui. We really do..."

Arthur sighed and lied on the ground, smiling. "I guess you're decent. Frog. But that doesn't change the fact that you are an insensitive horny pervert."

"Thanks. Same goes for you. Angleterre.....what's your name anyways? I hated you without even actually knowing who you are." The boy said, turning to look at him.

"....Arthur...you?"

"Françis."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Maybe okay can be our al-"

"Don't make me punch you again."

Françis laughed. "You didn't break anything did you?"

"As if your weak punches could do anything to me." Arthur scoffed.

"I didn't break anything either. Thank you for asking."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"...I didn't only come to apologize....I wanted to tell you that I'll.... Check out your Glee club."

"Oh really? What made you change your mind?"

"Hm...what you said yesterday about wasting my talents... I really do like singing, but my père says that singing will only get you a job singing on the streets begging for money. So he discouraged me from doing it."

"Oh....my parents fully support it. My dads do Broadway shows together a lot. They've been in Rent, Les Misérables, and Newsies together. They say that I get it after them."

"....dads? Your parents are gay?"

"Yep. Do you have a problem with that? If you do, I will beat you into the ground, where you can deal with the angry families of all the snails you have eaten." Arthur said, sitting up and glaring at him.

"No! Not at all. I just wish my parents were gay....or at least accepting of me...my dad is really homophobic. And my mom is just as bad. If not worse." Françis looked at the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess."

"Yeah....do you think it's weird that the principal or security guards didn't break us up when we were fighting?"

"Not really. The principal goes home ten minutes after school ends and the security guards really couldn't care less."

"Oh. Wow." Françis grunted and stood up, brushing his clothes off, then extending his hand out to Arthur to help him up. Arthur just ignored it and stood up on his own. Françis rolled his eyes at the headstrong boy. "Isn't it a little weird how a few minutes ago we hated each other?"

"I still hate you."

"Uh huh. Sure. You know you secretly want to have my tongue running over your pale, lovely body."

Arthur let out a high pitched screech and lunged towards Françis, but stopped when the art teacher, Ms. Wy, walked by. She smiled at them, before hurrying off.

Arthur sighed and walked away. "You are just a horny perverted bastard."

"No!! I was just kidding! Wait!"

"What?"

"Do I look presentable? Obviously I don't look gorgeous as usual, because you messed up my face, but do I look decently human?"

"You were gorgeous? Huh. Why didn't you tell me? You still look like a frog to me. So yes, if that's what you were going for, then I guess you look presentable."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Arthur opened the door to the choir room just as Michelle finished her version of 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' from 'Grease'. Everyone in the room's jaws dropped at the sight of the two boys. Both of them had drying blood dripping from their noses. Arthur's shirt was untucked and slightly ripped and he had a bruise forming on his left cheek. Françis had a black eye and a small cut on his lip.

"What happened??" Tino gasped, running over to the boys and fussing over them. "I knew I shouldn't have let you out together without supervision!!"

"We're fine mister Tino. But at least something good came from it. We got our twelfth member."

 

 

 

 


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes an appearance ;)

"If I EVER have to listen to 'Only the Good Die Young' again after this, my ears may just start bleeding." Françis complained, collapsing onto a chair, after an excruciatingly long and painful rehearsal of one of the songs that they would be performing. The kids had learned and relearned the dance steps and lyrics so many times, that they could sing and dance the numbers in their sleep.

"Oh, shut up, you bloody wanker. You were the one who decided to join the club." Arthur rolled his eyes, searching for his water bottle. "And anyways, 'Only the Good Die Young' is a wonderful song sung by a brilliant man."

"Whatever." Françis said, leaning his head back.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, their cheerful teacher bounced into the room. "It's looking great guys!! You're going to be so great at regionals!!"

Michelle adjusted her ponytails. "But, the new kid hasn't gotten down all the dance moves for the second verse."

"Hm. Valid point, Michelle." He turned to Françis. "Um...can you stay after with me to perfect those dance moves?"

Françis sighed and nodded slowly.

Tino smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Okay! So these next two days are going to be excruciatingly painful, so be prepared!! The competition is in only three days and we need to be perfect!!! As for the costumes, I think we should have black clothing with skulls on it to go with our theme of the songs!!"

The two girls who were in charge of the costume design rolled their eyes.

"Mister Tino, we can't do that. We don't need another incident." Emma said. "And anyways, we've already almost finished the costumes."

Tino puffed out his cheek. "Fine. Maybe next time." He said. "Oh! Let me get the competition list!! I almost forgot!!" And with that, he hurried out of the room.

"W-what...?" Françis stuttered, staring at the teacher.

Arthur snickered. "I bet you never thought that Mister Tino would be super dark. It always surprises everyone. He tried to get us to do his favorite heavy metal band one time...."

"Heavy... Metal..?" Françis made a face. "But he's so cute."

"Don't read a book by it's cover....Also, don't call him cute. He's like seven years older than you."

"I've had older." Françis smirked.

Arthur choked on the water he had just put in his mouth. "Cough...w-what?? That's disgusting!!! Also, Mister Tino is MARRIED. They have a CHILD."

"Hm. I could probably make my way into his pants....wait, how old is their kid?"

"Ughh!!! You are unbelievable!!!! If you hit on his ELEVEN year old son, I will end you!!" Arthur hissed, his face turning red in anger.

Françis smirked. "My sex life is none of your bus-" Arthur's fist made contact with his face.

"You fucker!!" Arthur said, as the two began pushing each other around and throwing punches.

"You stupid Brit!!"

  
"Mister Tino!!" A flustered little Italian boy squeaked as he ran into Tino's office.

Tino looked up from his desk, where he was searching through his papers. "What's wrong, Feli?"

"Um...they're fighting again."

"Who's fighting aga.....oh. God fucking dammit." He said, running out of the room, Feliciano following behind slowly. He was running, but not fast. The only thing he ran fast for was food.

Françis was about to punch Arthur again, but was held back by a small, but strong pair of hands.

"Stop it right now!! What is the cause of this??" Tino yelled, yanking Françis off Arthur. "This is the fourth time THIS WEEK!!"

Arthur looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry...."

Tino let out an exasperated sigh. "Just stay away from each other, okay? You're both staying after now."

Arthur nodded softly, embarrassed.

"Good. Then I'll see you in half an hour. The rest of you are dismissed."

The other students in the room, who had standing around watching the fight play out in silence, started to filter out of the room.

***********************

"Mister Tino? I'm here." Arthur called out, walking into the auditorium. There was no answer. Arthur huffed. If Tino had asked him to come after school, he should have been there on time.

"If yer lookin for Tino, 'e's stepped out f'r a minute." A deep voice came from behind Arthur.

Arthur whipped around, startled, and squealed upon seeing a tall, intimidating man standing behind him. He jumped backwards....and fell down the small flight of stairs.

Arthur groaned, blinking heavily. When his eyes readjusted, he saw the scary man leaning over him, his face riddled with what Arthur assumed was concern.

"You ok?" The man said, extending a hand to help him up.

"T-thanks....." Arthur said, taking his hand cautiously and hoisting himself up.

" 'm Berwald."

"Ah. My name's Arthur."

"N'ce to meet ya."

"Likewise...."

"Arthur!! Hi!! Sorry. I had to use the restroom. I see you've met my husband!!" Tino said, bouncing down the stairs, grinning.

"This...is your husband?" Arthur asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yep!" Tino replied, kissing his husband quickly. "Is Peter here too, Sve?"

"Yeh." Berwald nodded. "He's outside."

"You left him outside??"

"Ye. One of your students said he would watch 'I'm."

"One of my students? Which one?"

"Hm. It was an Italian boy and 'is brother. N'me started with a F."

"Oh!! Feli!! He should be okay then. Probably. Maybe...."

Berwald sighed. "I'll go get him."

"Ah!! I-it's fine. He's okay!! It's only a high school with emotionally dysfunctional angry teenagers around a child barely in middle school....." Tino said, trailing off.

Berwald ruffled his husband's hair and walked out. " I'll go get him."

"That's..... Your husband...?" Arthur asked, staring at his teacher.

Tino jumped slightly, forgetting momentarily that Arthur was there. "Ahh!! Yep!! He's really sweet, even if he is scary sometimes...."

"Ah. That's....nice."

"Yep! Where's Françis? Do you know?" Tino asked, looking around.

Arthur scoffed. "Why would I know where that bastard is?"

Tino sighed. "Why do you two even hate each other so much?"

Arthur scowled. "He's a complete dumbass. And a pervert."

Tino rolled his eyes. "That's nice. Now come up onto the stage. If he doesn't show up, fine. I'll just pound the dance numbers into him much, much harder."

"Okay....sounds good to me."

Tino smiled brightly. "Okay! Let's start! Were going to go over all the numbers. Five times each."

"What?? That many times??" A voice came from up on the stage, and Françis popped out from behind the curtain, groaning.

"Oh! There you are!!" Tino exclaimed. "And yes. Five times. Unless you want to complain again. Then it will be more. Also, if you don't get it spot on, you're redoing the whole thing."

Arthur glared at Françis as he jumped onto the stage. "Asshole." He said, under his breath.

"Okay!! Let's start!! Get in your places and tell me when to start the music."

Arthur got in his position immediately, but Françis shuffled around the stage, trying to find his. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, like he was the most incompetent person on the earth. When Françis finally found it, Arthur scoffed at him. "Idiot."

Françis opened his mouth to say something, but the doors to one of the entrances swung open, and there stood a cute little boy...and the scariest man that Françis had ever seen in his life. It wasn't that the man was unattractive, because he most definitely was pretty set in the looks department. It was just....he had this look on his face, that, to Françis, looked like he would murder you if you did the slightest thing.

"Papa!!" Peter shouted, bouncing down the stairs and hugging his father...well, one of them.

Tino giggled and hugged him back. "How was school?"

"It was boring. As usual."

"No kids broke their heads open today?" Tino smirked, and Françis shivered. What were these people up to in their spare time??

"Nope. Unfortunately." Peter sighed.

Berwald sat on the other side of Tino, and grabbed his hand. At this point, Françis was confused beyond belief.

'What are they talking about?? Is this the son and husband that Arthur mentioned earlier??' These thoughts raced through Francis' head.

Arthur tapped his foot and cleared his throat, making the family of three look up.

"O-oh!! Sorry!! Should I start the music?" Tino asked.

"Well, that would be bloody brilliant. I don't have all day."

"Arthur. Your sass. You need to put it in your pocket. Take it and put it in your pocket." Tino scolded, making Peter snort with laughter.

Arthur blushed. "P-please just start the music....."

Tino nodded, shushing his son, and started the music.

As the opening bars of the music started playing, Françis took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He was going to do it right this time. He was sure of it. He would be so good, that Arthur would fall on his knees, begging him to forgive him for all the times he was rude t-

"Françis. Earth to Françis." Tino said, pausing the music.

Françis looked up. "Huh?"

"That was your cue."

Arthur sniggered and Peter giggled, covering his mouth when his father gave him "the look".

"Oh. S-sorry." Françis stuttered. 'Damn it.."

"It's okay. Are you ready?"

Françis nodded, and Tino pressed the rewind button, then the play button.

********************

"Ten. Bloody. Times." Arthur panted, lying on the stage. "We've done it ten fucking times, yet you still can't seem to do it!!"

Françis groaned, massaging his legs with his hands. Every time he seemed to be getting the dance, he would always stumble or come in to early, or something.

"You can't do anything right. Why did I even want you to join this club?" Arthur huffed, wiping his forehead with a towel.

"I really like your songs!! You're very good!" A little voice piped up from beside the stage, and Peter bounded up the stairs and onto the stage.

Françis smiled at the little boy. "Merci. So, what brings you here today? I'm assuming it wasn't on your planner to watch a couple of idiots singing and dancing."

Peter giggled. "My papa's car broke down, so Daddy had to drive him to work this morning. And he needs to pick him up after school now, so we have to wait until he's done."

"Ooh. That is unfortunate."

Peter shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

Arthur sat up. "Yeah, yeah. You should get your dad to give us a little slack. Especially because I know ALL the numbers."

Peter glared at him. "I don't like you."

"W-what??" Arthur stuttered, taken back.

"You're a jerk. Jerk Arthur."

"Now listen here, you bra-"

"Peter!! Come down here. Leave them alone." Tino shouted, walking back into the auditorium. He had 'generously' given then a ten minute break. "Okay. Arthur, Françis. This will be the last one for today, because I kind of want to go home...make it really good!! I believe in you!!"

Françis and Arthur slowly stood up, wincing at the pull of their strained muscles.

"Make this one count."

 


	3. You may be right, I may be crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition time!! Will the glee club be able to pull themselves together in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is sort of short and crappy. My brain is fried. >_

"I'm going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both." Michelle said, wide eyed and pacing around the choir room, Emma and Elizabeta trying to calm her down. It was her first time performing in front of an audience, and was experiencing extreme stage fright. She was fine performing in front of the other Glee members, but that was because it was a small group and she knew all of them. A huge audience was a completely different story.

She wasn't the only one experiencing stage fright. About half the Glee club was panicking. Feliciano and Lovino were clinging onto each other's jacket, making Emma yell at them to "stop messing up the costumes". Kiku was holding Heracles' hand, which was something he never did in public unless he was stressed out about something. And Françis was pacing back and forth, mumbling the lyrics of the song under his breath, worrying that he might forget them. It didn't help that Arthur was bossing them all around. And that Tino was running late, because his car broke down.

Jett, an Australian exchange student, was trying to calm down the Italian brothers, unsuccessfully.

"I've had enough. I can't do this." Françis said, running out of the room, too stressed out to stay any longer.

"F-frog?? N- ..no!! We..." Arthur sputtered, looked back at the other panicking members, then at the door that Françis had run out. "Shit..." He ran out the door after Françis, who was hurrying down the hallway, nearly crashing into some audience members on their way to the bathroom. "Françis!! Fucking frog!! Stop!!! You can't bail on us like that!! We've all worked so hard!!!"

Françis stopped, and turned on the ball of his foot to face Arthur. "With the state that everyone is in, I doubt we'll be going on anyways."

"Don't be ridiculous!!! Of course we're going o-"

"Ve!! Arthur!! Lovi just threw up!!!" Feliciano rushed out of the room, panicked, and crying.

Arthur groaned. "That's bloody great." He said, clenching his fists. This was a disaster.

Lovino stumbled out, pale, his hand over his mouth, and Feliciano ran over to him, and helped him to the bathroom, talking quickly, asking his brother if he was okay.

Arthur looked at the ground, facing away from Françis, tears forming in his eyes. This wasn't going to work out. At all. They weren't ready for this. It was very obvious. But it wasn't fair. They had all worked so damn hard on the dance routines. But now it was all for nothing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and whipped around quickly, surprised to see it was Françis. Honestly, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. I mean, they were the only ones in the hall. But the last person Arthur expected to put his hand on his shoulder, was his sworn enemy.

"It'll be okay, Arthur. There will be plenty of other times. If not, you could definitely go solo. You are obviously the most talented singer at this school. And most likely the world. Don't worry. And they will definitely come around eventually. Especially with a genius like you bossing them around."

Arthur blushed. "...I do not boss them around...."

Françis raised his eyebrow.

Arthur glanced up at him, bit his lip, then broke into tears. "This is a disaster!!! I should have prepared them better." He covered his face with his hands, feeling like a complete failure. He had let everyone down. He felt Françis' hands wrap around him, and he halfheartedly tried to push him away.

"Shhh. It will all work out. They will be able to do brilliantly in other competitions. This one is just hard for them because they are unprepared." Françis said, stroking Arthur's hair. "None of this is your fault. And you are not a failure, if that's what you are thinking. You are one of the most brilliant people I know. So, don't let this get you down."

Arthur shook his head. "Why are you being so nice to me? We're supposed to be sworn enemies, or something."

"Or something." Françis pulled out of the hug. "So, don't give up just because of this one incident." He dug around in his pocket, retrieving his handkerchief, then handed it to Arthur. Arthur took it and wiped his eyes and nose, then handed it back to Françis, who plucked it from his hands, folded it back up, then tucked it back into his pocket. "There you go. You look très bien. Maybe even better than I do."

Arthur laughed, nasally. "How kind of you to say."

Françis chuckled. "De rien. My pleasure."

"I was being sarcastic, frog."

"I know."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Did you?"

"Oui, oui..... Arthur? May I try something?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "...what? It depends what it is."

Françis smirked, then leaned in and kissed Arthur quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, Arthur's face was bright red, and his hand raised to his lips, touching them lightly.

"W-what..." Arthur stared at Françis, wide-eyed. "Why the bloody hell would you do that??"

"Ahh. You were in a state of vulnerability. I have wanted to try that for a little while now." Françis smiled, shrugging. "You are very cute."

Arthur pointed his finger at Françis, then opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He clenched his fist, then turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Where are you going, amour?" Françis called after him, playfully.

"I-I'm going to check on Lovino. Go back in the choir room, you frog eating wanker." Arthur said, running into the bathroom, leaving Françis behind.

Françis chuckled. Arthur was really too cute. He shoved his hands in his pockets, then made his way back to the choir room.

***********************

"I'm so so so sorry guys!! My car broke down!!" Tino ran into the choir room, panting, his face and clothing covered in car oil.

"Mister Tino!! Thank GOD you're here!!!" Emma ran over to the teacher. "Michelle might be having a panic attack, Lovino threw up, Feliciano and Arthur have disappeared!!!! Ahh!!! It's a disaster!!!!"

"It's okay!! Come on!! Here, just keep practicing!! It'll be okay!! Get Michelle some water, and I'll go find Lovino, Feli, and Arthur!!" Tino said, forcing a smile, then running out of the room. "God dammit." He muttered, under his breath. He knew that it probably wouldn't work out! They should have started slow....like maybe an elementary school. Or nursing home. Not a full audience. He pushed open the door of the nearest bathroom. "Lovi? Feli? Arthur? You in here?"

"Vee!!! Mister Tino!!" A teary-eyed Feliciano crashed into Tino, in a sloppy hug. "Ve...Lovi locked himself in the bathroom stall and won't come out!!!!"

Tino looked under the stalls, confused. He didn't see Lovino's feet in any of them. Plus, if he had locked himself in a stall, Feliciano would have squeezed under anyways...then, it dawned on him...

"He locked himself in the teacher's bathroom." Arthur said, leaning against the sinks. "The last teacher in there must not have locked it after using it."

"Well, I can get in...I have the key...well, it's in my husband's car.....so....never mind. I don't have the key." Tino sighed, then went over and knocked on the door. "Lovino? Are you in there?"

"Fuck off." Came a muffled answer from behind the door.

"Ve...Lovi...." Tears started bubbling up in Feliciano's eyes again. "Please come out...we can go home if you want...."

"No. Go away."

Tino massaged his temples. 'I swear, if Peter turns out like this.....'. "Okay! Do you know of any other teachers that are here right now?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Hm. I think Ms. Wy might be here."

"The...art teacher...? Right?"

"Yes."

"What about Toni?" Feliciano piped up.

Tino thought hard. He didn't know of a teacher named Toni.

Arthur didn't either. "Who's Toni?"

"Ve! Lovi's boyfriend!! He's really good at talking sense into Lovi!" Feliciano grinned.

Arthur and Tino stared at him. "....what? Lovino has a....boyfriend?"

"Si! They've been dating for three years!!"

Arthur and Tino stared at each other, then back at Feliciano. "Is that so....."

"Si! He's Francey pants' friend!!"

"Francey.....are you talking about Françis?" Arthur made a face. He didn't think the frog had friends.

"Ve! Si!! I think Toni is here!! Arthur, help me look for him!!" Feliciano said, wiping his eyes, grabbing Arthur's hand, and dragging him out.

"I'll...stay here, I guess." Tino said, softly. He returned to the door. Listening in, he could hear muffled sobs.

**********************

"Ve!!! Toni!!" Feliciano crashed into Antonio, just as he had to Tino, disturbing the people sitting near Lovino's boyfriend, making a lot of them curse at him and glare. "Lovino threw up and locked himself in the bathroom and I was crying and he locked him self in the teacher bathroom and he won't come out and he's sad and-"

Antonio hushed Feliciano, by putting a hand over the boy's mouth. "Shhh. Feli. It's okay. Let's go into the hall, so we don't disturb these people." He whispered, standing up, and apologizing quietly to the people surrounding them.

Once they were in the hall, Antonio released his hand from Feliciano's mouth. "What were you saying about Lovi? Is he okay?? He's not hurt, is he?"

Feliciano shook his head and tugged Antonio towards the bathroom, Arthur following behind, quietly. "He threw up, then he locked himself in the teacher bathroom and he won't come out!!!!

Antonio's brow furrowed with concern, and quickened his pace. "What happened?"

"He got stage fright." Arthur muttered, and Antonio turned around, startled; he hadn't noticed him walking along with them.

"Here it is!!" Feliciano pulled Antonio into the bathroom and pushed him towards the locked door.

Antonio stumbled a bit, but regained his balance. "Lovi?" He leaned his head against the door.

"Fuck off." Lovino's normally sharp tone was gone, and was instead replaced with a soft, sniffling one.

"Lovi, please let me in."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Lovino? Please?"

There was a pause. Then, the door unlocked, and Antonio was let in. But, when Feliciano tried to run in, the door was shut in his face and locked.

"Ve...." Feliciano began crying again; well, sort of. He really hadn't even stopped.

Arthur and Tino each put a hand on each of Feliciano's shoulders. "I think it's best if we give them space for a little bit..."

"Ve..but...." Feliciano glanced back at the bathroom. He knew they were right. "Okay...."

Tino smiled and hugged Feliciano. "He'll be okay."

 

Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug, and rubbed his back in circular motions. Lovino didn't even try to push him away. Lovino buried his tear stained face in Antonio's flannel shirt, and clung onto it tightly.

"Lovi....what's wrong? Did it scare you that badly, mi amor?" Antonio asked, kissing the side of his boyfriend's head. He could feel him shaking, and it made Antonio feel awful. It made Antonio's heart break to see him in this shape. Lovino was normally so hotheaded and loud, and shy and cute at times. But, Antonio had never seen this part of Lovino before....and he had known him for almost his whole life.

Lovino didn't answer, he just clung on tighter.

"Do you need some water? Feli said you threw up."

Lovino shook his head.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Lovino shook his head.

"You just want to stay here?"

Lovino shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Antonio smiled softly, then lowered himself onto the ground, pulling Lovino onto his lap, still holding him close. "Why did you get scared? You are such a talented singer."

"No I'm not." Lovino mumbled.

"Yes you are! You are the most talented one in there!!"

"That's not what they say."

"Well, they obviously don't know true talent when they see it. You are so handsome, and a talented singer, and dancer, and did I mention handsome?"

Lovino nuzzled into Antonio's shirt.

Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino's hair. "Te amo, Lovi."

"…...it's ti amo, dumbass."

Antonio giggled, and kissed Lovino's cheek. "They both mean the same thing."

"It sounds better in Italian."

"If you say so, amor."

"Whatever, bastard."

"Are you ready to go back out? I can stay with you if you want."

".....whatever. Stupid bastard."

Antonio smiled and kissed him on the cheek one last time, before helping Lovino up. He wiped away Lovino's tears with a piece of toilet paper, took his boyfriend's hand, and led him out of the bathroom, where Tino and Feliciano were waiting; Arthur had decided to return to the classroom.

"Ve!! Frattello!!!" Feliciano ran over and hugged his brother tightly. "I was so scared!!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, idiot."

Feliciano ignored him and turned to Antonio. "Ve...grazie, Toni." He hugged Antonio too.

"Ugh. Feli, get your hands off of him. He's...." Lovino blushed, trailing off.

Tino smiled at the boys. "I'm glad you're alright. Is...Toni? Right?" Antonio nodded. "Toni. Is Toni taking you home? We should probably call off the competition."

Lovino shook his head. "Don't call it off. I'm okay. Also, it'd be bullshit if we called it off after all those practices."

Tino patted him on the back. "That's the spirit. Let's go in and see if the others are okay. We're supposed to go up after the people on stage now."

Lovino nodded, and grabbed onto his boyfriend's sleeve.

 

"Okay. Are you guys ready? This is it!" Tino looked around the classroom. Michelle had been calmed down, and her makeup fixed, and the other students had also calmed down. "You guys can back out now if you want. Last chance."

The glee club members all looked around at each other, then they all shook their heads. "We're ready." Michelle said.

Tino smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you. Now go out there and kick ass." A couple of the students giggled. It was always funny when Tino cursed, especially because of how cute and innocent he looked.

The glee club members all filed onto the stage, as the previous glee club exited. They took their places, and took deep breaths.

As the opening number began playing, they all looked up at the audience.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! (/°•°)/


	4. We are the Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out the winners of the Glee club competition!! 
> 
> Also, will Arthur and Françis grow closer?
> 
> Appearance from Seamus (Ireland)

Jett pumped his fist in the air, jumping up and down. "We did it!!!! Oh god, we DID it!!!!" He yelled, excitedly.

The other glee club members were cheering and hugging each other. Tino ran up to them, squealing happily. "You guys did it!!! I knew you could!!!" The kids cheered in response.

Arthur turned and hugged the person nearest to him, his face lighting red when he saw he had just hugged Françis, who was looking at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Arthur cleared his throat, and turned away, immediately being hugged by Michelle.

"Papa!!" A small, energetic voice called out. Peter ran towards Tino, and hopped into his arms. "That was so cool!!!"

Tino giggled. "Yes it was!! What are you doing down here? Where's your dad?"

Peter shrugged. "Probably still in the audience."

Tino rolled his eyes and pinched Peter's cheek. "You're a little stinker."

Peter giggled and wriggled free from his papa's grip. He ran over to Françis. "You did AMAZING!!! You were the best part!!"

"Why thank you~" Françis chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

Peter grinned widely, then turned to Arthur, glaring. "You sucked, jerk."

Arthur's eyes widened, as he whipped around to look at the little boy. "ExCUSE ME?"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "You suck." Then, he skipped away towards Tino, humming.

Arthur glared at the boy, cursing him under his breath. Françis chuckled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He's only a child. And you were très bien, regardless of what he may say."

Arthur blushed, and shrugged off Françis' hand. "W-whatever, you wanker." He huffed. "Go away." He turned and began to walk away.

Françis grinned. "Whatever you say, Mon petit ami~"

Arthur whipped around. "I am NOT your boyfriend."

Françis was taken back. "You....speak French?"

"Yes!! I've been in French classes since middle school." Arthur turned back around, and ran over to Feliciano, who was clinging to his older brother, who, in turn, was cursing him out.

Françis ran a hand through his hair, watching Arthur run off. He was in love.

"Hola, Françis ~" Antonio cheerfully pulled Françis into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Ahh....not so tight Tony..." Françis wheezed, and Antonio released him, apologizing. "I've been fine. How about you?"

"Wonderful ~!! Lovi is so cute!!" Antonio squealed.

"Oui, oui."

"Sooooo...is there anyone special in your life right now?" Antonio said, suggestively.

Françis glanced over at Arthur briefly, blushing, then back at Antonio. "Not yet."

Antonio smiled, knowingly. "So, soon then?"

Françis shrugged. "Maybe."

************************

"Arthur!! Wait up!!!"

Arthur turned to see who it was, then began walking faster when he saw that it was Françis.

"Arthur!!!" Françis shouted, running to catch up with him.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, and turned on his heel to look at Françis. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Françis slowed to stop in front of Arthur and sighed. "Sorry for kissing you."

Arthur blushed and shrugged. "W-whatever. Just don't do it again."

"Hm. How would you react if I were to do it again?"

Arthur's face turned a deeper shade of red. "W-what?? No!!"

Françis chuckled. "I'm only messing with you. But...." He leaned closer. "I know I would like to do it again." He whispered, then stood up, winked, and walked away, leaving Arthur standing there, stunned and embarrassed.

"Y-you...you wanker!!!" He yelled after him.

Françis just laughed.

***********************

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...the winners of the State Wide show choir competition." The announcers voice rang throughout the auditorium.

The glee club was back on the stage, waiting in anticipation, along with the other three glee clubs that had performed that night as well. All of the girls held each others hands, Jett had a death grip on Heracles' shoulder, Kiku was holding Heracles' hand, Lovino and Feliciano were huddled together, Françis was gradually moving closer to Arthur, Arthur was gradually moving away from Françis, Tino was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Antonio was on the side of the stage, out of the audiences view, giving thumbs ups to Lovino and blowing him kisses.

"Okay. In fourth place...." The announcer slowly opened an envelope, and pulled out a slip of paper. "In fourth place, we have The Singsations from Alcove High school!" The Alcove glee club let out a few groans, and sounds of disappointment as they gathered their tiny trophy.

The announcer pulled out another envelope. "In third place, we have The Dalton Academy Warblers." The all boys a cappella team clapped politely, took their trophy, then moved back into a group. Arthur made a face. He had been sure that the Warblers would at least get second place. Their two lead singers were super talented.

"In second place, we have the World Stars from The Allied Forces Academy and in first, the New Directions from William McKinley High School!!!"

Both Glee clubs cheered, and jumped up and down excitedly, while Arthur and the lead singer from the New Directions ran up and each grabbed their designated trophy. Arthur ran back to his Glee club, everyone struggled for their chance to see their first trophy they had ever won, and Lovino ran off the stage and into Antonio's arms, smiling brightly.

******************

The Glee Club meeting, there was a new member: Lovino's boyfriend, Antonio. Actually, nobody was really sure if he was actually going to join the club or if he was just tagging along with Lovino. But honestly, it would be great if Antonio actually joined. He had one of the greatest voices the club had ever heard....some even claimed that his voice was better than Arthur's.

"Great job you guys!!!" Tino exclaimed, bounding excitedly into the choir room. "I got you guys a cake!!" He held up the box he was holding to show it to the kids. "I was going to bring alcohol, but apparently alcohol for people under the age of twenty one is illegal in the United States. Which is kind of dumb. Back in Finland, kids thirteen and up can drink as long as there's an adult to supervise. It wouldn't even have to be strong alcohol...."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We know."

Arthur stood up and cleared his throat. "We did very well on this competition, but we'll need to practice even harder to beat the New Directions. Their lead singer has the strongest voice I've ever heard. The only other person I can compare her to is Barbara Streisand. Beautiful.... Even the Warblers. Even though we beat them, it was just barely. They can only get better. Especially if they use the same lead singers they did this time. The one with the black gelled hair had the voice of an angel. If we want to beat the-"

Jett slapped Arthur on the back and laughed. "Chill, Artie!! Just let us celebrate for today!!! We can worry about that later!!!"

Arthur bit his lip and looked around at the smiling faces of the other Glee club members. "....I....I guess that's okay...."

The other members cheered, and Jett pulled him over to join the group.

Arthur smiled. For the first time, they felt like a real team.

************************

As Arthur was leaving the school, he felt a sharp shove on his back, and he fell to the ground, grunting. He groaned, knowing who it was, even without looking. "Go away, Seamus."

The red headed boy laughed. "Why? You scared, fag?"

Arthur tried to stand up, but he was pushed back down by one of Seamus' "friends". They were more like underlings than friends. "Not so fast. Come hang out with us, ARTIE."

Arthur glared at him. "Leave me alone. You're only bullying me because I'm smarter than you and you try to make up your lack of brains by bullying someone who has them."

Seamus laughed, and the same friend who had pushed Arthur back down, kicked him in the face. "Speaking of smartness, where are your books? I'm sure dad wouldn't be too happy if she found out that you lost them." Seamus said, sadistically.

Arthur coughed, and spat, rubbing his cheek. "I know you stole them, you bastard."

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do? Tell mum? Oh wait!! You don't have one."

"Neither do you."

"Yes I do. And at least my mum said that she's coming back for me. Your mum probably saw that you're a fag and tried to kill you. It's a shame she didn't succeeded." Seamus' friends laughed, even though it wasn't really all that funny.

"Your mum isn't coming back, Seamus. Our dads adopted you. Ten years ago. If she was coming back, she'd be back alread-" He gasped in pain as Seamus' other friends' foot made contact with his stomach.

Seamus laughed. "Take his backpack." He said, pointing to one of his friends.

The friend bent down, and forcefully pulled the backpack off of Arthur, who was clutching his stomach in pain, and coughing, trying to catch his breath again. He handed it to Seamus, pushing Arthur down first. Seamus smirked, and took the backpack. "Oh? Looks like dad is gonna have to buy you a new backpack and notebooks again. Hm. He won't be too happy about it. I wonder how you're gonna explain this one." He kicked Arthur again, and walked away with his friends, laughing.

Arthur dry heaved a few times, tears springing to his eyes. He had no idea how he would explain this to his dads. He knew they wouldn't believe him if he told them that Seamus did it. Seamus had their dads convinced that he was the perfect child. Arthur collapsed on the ground, in too much pain to walk, tears streaming down his face.

"Angleterre? Arthur??" He heard Françis call out, then heard footsteps running towards him. Arthur groaned. He really did not feel like dealing Françis at the moment. "What happened??" He skidded next to Arthur, and began looking over his wounds. Wait. Was Françis actually WORRIED for him??

Arthur coughed. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He wheezed.

Françis shook his head. "No you're not. Can you sit up?"

Arthur hesitated, then shook his head, slowly, avoiding eye contact, then was surprised to feel himself being lifted into the air. "W-what the bloody hell, frog??" He tried, to struggle out of Françis' arms, but groaned in pain.

Françis held him tighter. "I can't just leave you here. I'll take you to your house."

Arthur froze. "No!! Don't take me home." He wasn't ready to face his dads.

Françis raised an eyebrow. "Um...do you want to come to my house then? My mum is a doctor."

Arthur nodded hesitantly. "I guess..."

Françis smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to rape you. Despite what you might think, I'm actually a decent person."

Arthur shrugged, looking at the ground. "I guess..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've gotten out another chapter!! TT^TT *crying tears of joy*
> 
> School is killing me haha ;-;


	5. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oyo boyo. Um. So, Arthur gets helped out by Françis, and the glee club gets a gig at a Sweet 16 party!!

"Oh my god!!" Was the first thing Françis' mother exclaimed as soon as her son walked in the door carrying a slightly bloody Arthur. "What happened??!!??" She exclaimed, running for her medical supplies.

"Just some bullies." Françis said, gently placing Arthur on his couch. "You okay?"

"Absolutely amazing."

"Now is not the time for sarcasm, Arthur. Where do you hurt?"

Arthur put his hand on his stomach and rib cage. "They kicked me in the stomach....my face hurts a little, but my stomach hurts a lot. I kind of feel like throwing up...." Arthur groaned, leaning his head back.

"Okay. Let me go get you a cup of water. And maybe a bowl? Just in case?" Françis said, heading for the kitchen.

Arthur nodded. "Yes please."

Almost as soon as Françis left the room, his mom returned, a full medical set in her arms. "Okay, honey. Can you please sit up for me?" Arthur hissed in pain and dry heaved a little, his stomach being hit with a lot of pain. "Sorry. Okay, look into the flashlight." She held up a small flashlight and shined it in both his eyes. "Hm. Maybe a slight concussion. Possibly." She grabbed a cotton swab, dipped it into some anti-infectant and rubbed it gently on the bloody wound on Arthur's lip.

Françis walked back in, carrying a bowl and a glass of water. "Here you go." He said, handing the objects to Arthur.

"...thank you...." Arthur said, quietly, averting his eyes away from Françis.

"It is no problem, mon ami." Françis said, awkwardly, biting his lip uncomfortably.

"I...think it would be best if we took you to a hospital to be checked out and treated." Françis' mother said. "But we'll have to get permission from your parents or guardians."

Arthur's eyes widened, and he sat up quickly, his stomach lurching painfully in response. He just barely kept himself from puking. "Urgh. No. Please don't call them...."

"Honey. We'll have to call them. They'll be worried about you." She said, placing a hand on her hip. "You appear to be seriously hurt and they deserve to know."

Arthur sighed, knowing she was right. "....okay....the phone number i-"

"Hold on. Let me grab a pen and paper." Françis' mother said, scrambling through the side desk. "Okay! Here we go."

"Okay....it's 679-3457."

"Is that your mum or your dad's phone?"

"It's our home phone."

"Okay. And what are their names?"

"Alexander and John...."

Françis' mom raised her eyebrow. "Alexander and John...?"

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll... Call them." She said, pulling out her phone and stepping into the other room.

"My mum is slightly homophobic...." Françis whispered quietly. "But she's nowhere near as bad as my father..."

"Oh...." Arthur said, shifting uncomfortably.

Françis placed a gentle hand on Arthur's back. "It'll be okay."

Arthur put his head in his hands. "No it won't. I can't tell them about this.... It'll tear my family apart if they find out what my brother does to me. They won't believe me anyways..."

"Wait. Your brother did this?"

"Adopted brother. And yes. It's a consistent occurrence. He destroys my books and other belongings on a regular basis. And sometimes beats me up."

"Arthur, we have to tell someone about this!!"

Arthur shook his head, wincing in pain at the movement. "Please....please don't."

"Arthu-"

"Arthur, your....dad wants to speak to you." Françis' mother said, walking towards him and holding out the phone.

"Okay..." He replied, taking the phone and putting it up to his ear. "He-"

"Arthur??? Where the fuck are you?? What the hell happened???" Alexander's voice rang out loudly from the phone speaker.

"Hello dad...."

"Arthur! Where are you?? I'm coming to pick you up right now." John's voice came through right after.

"I....I'm at a friend's house. Um...his mom says I should go to a hospital...."

"Jesus Christ!!! What happened????"

"Um....I'll just hand the phone back to her...." Arthur said, quickly passing the phone back to Françis' mother.

"Ha- ah!! Hello? Yes. Um. Of course I can give you the address." She said, leaving the room once again.

"I'm sorry..." Françis muttered.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong..." Arthur bit his lip. "Sorry to drag you into this..."

"No, no. It's alright. I don't mind. But really. Don't you think you should go talk to somebody about this? You could get seriously hurt."

Arthur looked at the ground. "Since when do you care about me?"

"I don't know. God! I don't know!! I just do...I....I don't know when or how it happened. I just.....you're so...." He grabbed the nape of Arthur's neck, and pulled their faces together, their lips meeting in the middle, roughly.

Arthur inhaled sharply, surprised, but eased into the kiss, closing his eyes and placing his hand on Françis' shoulder blade. When they pulled apart for air, Françis rested his forehead gently on Arthur's. "You take my breath away..." He whispered.

"I-"

"Of course. We'll meet you at the hospital." Françis' mother's footsteps came back from the kitchen and back into the living area. The boys pulled away from each other, their faces bright red. "Okay. Yes. I'll see you in a little bit. Okay. Goodbye." She hung up the phone, and turned to the boys. "Okay. Get in the car. We're going to meet your...father at the hospital. Françis, help him to the car."

"Oui, oui." He said, picking Arthur up for the second time that day.

**************************

The second they got into the hospital, Arthur was greeted by a crushing hug from his father. The pressure was too much on his stomach, and he gagged, leaning over and puking on the ground, almost hitting Françis' feet. A few people passing by made faces, and walked in large circles to avoid it. A nurse came hurrying over to him, rubbing his back.

"Oh dear! Sweetheart. Let's get you to a room. Is this your son?" She asked Arthur's father, and he nodded.

"This lady," He gestured to Françis' mother, "Called me and said he got hurt and might have a concussion."

"Oh dear!! That's not good. Right this way, please." She led Arthur and his father into a nearby hospital room and helped Arthur onto the bed. "Okie dokie! We'll get you checked out right away. And we'll have someone take care of the mess outside."

Arthur nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. The headache was getting worse.

"If you could just wait in the lobby, please." The nurse said, leading Arthur's father, Françis' mother, and Françis out of the room.

"But-" Françis started to protest, but was cut off by the nurse.

"Don't worry! It should be very quick. If he just has a minor concussion, which is what this looks like, he should be able to go home tonight. But, worst case scenario, he'll have to stay overnight."

"But-"

"No 'but's. Just wait in the lobby please, sweetie." She said, sweetly, but with a bit of annoyance lacing her words.

She walked back into the room, grabbing a couple of her supplies. And a bucket. She placed the bucket by his bed, then set her tools neatly on the side table. "Okay. So, I'm just going to check a few things to see if you have a concussion or not. Sit up, please."

Arrthur complied, sitting up slowly, and wincing in pain. The nurse smiled apologetically, and pulled out a tiny flashlight. "Look this way and open your eyes wide. She shined the light back and forth across his eyes a couple times before setting it down, and scribbling something on her notepad. She then pulled out a thermometer and placed it gently against his head, the sudden coldness making him wince. "Okay, sweetie. It does look like you have a slight concussion. But it's a very small one, so it's okay for you to go home. But no reading, writing, watching TV, moving around a lot, or looking at bright lights."

Arthur nodded, slowly kicking his feet over the edge of the bed. He walked out of the room, covering his eyes with his hand in an attempt to block out the bright hospital lights. As soon as he walked out, Alexander pulled him into his arms, while John went to talk to the nurse.

"Dammit, Arthur! Who did this to you?!?" He said, angrily.

Arthur shrugged. "I....um...I don't know. I didn't see their faces very well." He hated lying to his father, but he would much rather lie than tear the family apart. If Alexander and John ever found out that Seamus was the one bullying him, he knew for sure that they would put his younger brother through a living hell, and Seamus would grow even more distant than he already was.

Alexander wrinkled his brow, unconvinced, but didn't press the matter any further. "Okay...let's get you home, then."

Arthur nodded, then looked over at Françis, who was politely standing off to the side, watching. He pulled away from his father and went over to Françis.

"Um...thank you very much for today. I guess I may have underestimated you." Arthur said sheepishly.

Françis smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I guess I owe you one, don't I?"

Françis shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. Just work on feeling better."

Arthur smiled softly, then walked back to his dads.

*********************

Arthur had stayed home from school for two weeks while his head healed. The glee club kids were both happy and sad that he wasn't there. They didn't miss his constant nagging, but at the same time they did. Mr. Tino went to visit him a few times while Arthur was out, always bringing cookies and candy canes, even though it wasn't Christmas. Françis came by a few times to check in on him. Feliciano came once with Lovino and Antonio. After two weeks of being home from school, Arthur was so ready to go back. He was convinced that if he was gone any longer, the glee club would fall into ruins.

"I am back from the dead!" He announced, waltzing in to the choir room after school. A couple people looked up from what they were doing and smiled and said hello to him, but most of them ignored him. Arthur sighed and sat in a chair, close to the back of the room, pouting. Françis walked in moments later, and sat in the seat next to him.

"Bonjour ~. It's nice to see you back again, Angleterre." He said, grinning.

"Oh shut up, Frog."

"Okay!! Stop talking all of you!" Tino said, skipping into the room, and smiling brightly at the students. "Soooo first of all, Arthur is back! Yay! And second, we have landed a gig at my brother in law's daughter's sweet sixteen party!!"

All of them cheered and clapped, excitedly.

"So, first of all, we'll have to pick a set list. We're going to be performing five songs in total, so if anyone has any ideas, write them on the board, and we'll vote.

They clamored over each other, grabbing for the markers, and writing their song selections on the white board. After they had all had their turn, Tino made them all sit down and shut up.

Take On Me

Defying Gravity

Dear Theodosia

One Week

Living on a Prayer

Haven't Met You Yet

Bittersweet

Teacher

Don't Stop

Daydream Believer

Carry On My Wayward Son

Good Life

Tino sighed, looking at the board. "Okay! Time to vote!"

*****************

After the whole voting process, the five songs that came out as the winners were:

Dear Theodosia, Don't Stop, Good Life, Living on a prayer, and Bittersweet.

"Alright! Let's get to practicing! We only have two week until the party to perfect these, so get to work!"

******************

The mood before the party was much lighter and less nerve wracking than it had been at regionals.

Antonio adjusted Lovino's tie and kissed him on the nose, then laughed as Lovino pushed him away, blushing. Emma was running around, making sure everyone's costumes were perfect. Michelle was leaning against a table, talking to Mei and Elizabeta. Jett was fixing his hair with a small comb. Natalia was texting her older brother in the corner. Heracles was dozing off on Kiku's lap. Feliciano was just kind of skipping around everywhere. Tino was off "going to the bathroom" (aka making out with his husband in one of the stalls). Arthur was reading the lyrics over and over again, making sure that he would not forget them. Françis was watching Arthur, contently.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tino's brother in law came into the room, smiling brightly. "Where's Tino?"

Michelle shrugged. "Bathroom, I think?"

"Hm...okay. Well, you guys are on in five minutes!!" He said, waving, then left the room.

********************

Arthur and Françis walked out onto the stage, and each took a seat on stools that were parallel to each other. Arthur looked over at Françis and gave a small smile before the music began.

Arthur took a deep breath, then sang out the words to the opening song.

"Dear, Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes. You have your mother's name.

When you came into the world, you cried and it  
broke my heart.

I'm dedicating every day to you.  
Domestic life was never quite my style.  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.  
And I though I was so smart.

You will come of age with our young nation.  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you.  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to   
you, and you'll blow us all away...  
Someday, someday.  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away,  
Someday, someday."

Françis smiled at Arthur, then took a deep breath, taking his turn to sing.

"Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone.  
My son.  
Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm  
looking for.  
There is so more inside me now.

Philip, you outshine the morning sun.  
My son.  
When you smile, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart.  
My father wasn't around."

"My father wasn't around~" Arrthur echoed.

"I swear that I'll be around for you.  
I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'll make a million mistakes."

They looked at each other and sang together, "I'll make the world safe and sound for you...  
...will come of age with our young nation.  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you.

If we lay a strong enough foundation  
we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you,  
and you'll blow us all away...  
Someday, someday.  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away,  
Someday, someday..."

As the song ended, the room filled with the cheers and excited squeals of teenage girls. Arthur and Françis smiled and bowed, then walked offstage. As soon as they were off the stage, Arthur pulled Françis into his arms, squealing.

"We did it!! Oh my god!! That was so amazing!!"

Françis blushed and hugged him back. "Oui, oui. It truly was." Françis bit his lip, deciding whether or not if it'd be an okay time to kiss the boy. He figured he probably shouldn't, but temptation took over, and he lifted Arthur's chin and kissed him. Arthur's eyes widened, but moments later, to Françis' surprise, Arthur began kissing back, passionately. The boys stumbled to the side and into a dark corner, out of view of the others. Françis breathed in sharply as Arthur's leg wrapped around his. Just as Françis' hands began traveling South of the equator, they heard someone clear their throat. They both pulled apart, flustered.

"We're on in two minutes." Jett said, giggling.

Arthur cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Um, thank you...if you could do me a favor and not tell anyone what you just saw, that'd be great."

Jett waved dismissively and walked away. "Yeah, yeah."

************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Theodosia is from Hamilton  
> Don't Stop is by Fleetwood Mac  
> Good Life is by One Republic  
> Living on a prayer is by Bon Jovi  
> Bittersweet is by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> (They're all really good songs btw :3)


End file.
